


I Wish To Make A Request Of You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hades knew the momentsheentered his realm.





	I Wish To Make A Request Of You

**Author's Note:**

> For this [meme prompt](https://historium.dreamwidth.org/14759.html?thread=104615#cmt104615) on dreamwidth, _Greek Mythology, Hades & Demeter, the enemy of my enemy (is my friend) _

Thanks to his magic upon the underworld realm, Hades knew well when someone entered his kingdom - or left it in the case of his wife as demanded upon him by his brother and her mother.

But he had never expected her to step into his land immediately. At least not while Persephone was above ground visiting the other gods and her mother.

He finds her in the entrance halls, examining one of the lingering, curious shades that are watching her in turn and she turns to him, with pursed lips pinched at the ends.

"Hades."

"Demeter. To what is this visit owed?"

For a moment, his sister is silent watching him as though she is waiting for him to make some move towards her. He won't though; there is no need in him to give her more of a reason to despise him than she already does.

"I–I am looking for someone." Demeter finally states, her eyes again flicking towards the curious shades in the shadows.

"There many here in this realm. I would ask that you be a little more specific." He answers softly, his eyes moving to stare just over her shoulder.

More silence as she is no doubt weighing her next response to him. For Demeter, to come here, into his world, her need must be greater than her desire to not be in his presence.

"Erysichthon."

The name piques his interest slightly, as he senses that Demeter is watching her brother's eyes for some hint of a reaction. His lips twitch as he recalls where he heard the name.

"Erysichthon of Thessaly?"

"Yes. I have a request to make of you. If you would be so kind as to grant it, Brother-mine."

"What is it?"

"Curse his soul with a desire for things that he cannot touch. As further vengeance, for what he did to my sacred grove."

Her request is one that he does not need to think about for long, as his answer comes swiftly to his lips.

"For you, Sister-mine, it will be done."

Her order brings a slight smile to his lips as Hades finally meets her gaze and smirks slightly. She grins back at him behind one of her hands as the shades whispers in soft moans to each other.

"Thank you, Brother."

As he watched her move through his palace, Hades wondered where exactly his realm Erysichthon's shade would hide.


End file.
